Dancing with the Souls
by neveah1
Summary: Looking back, way back into Dean and Sam's lives , Jess was Sam's soul mate lets see if Dean ever had one. I'll take you back to the day of yore
1. Tia & Cris

Dancing with the souls-

Just an idea I had I'm sure others had, had the same idea but I haven't seen it posted yet so here it goes…. Have you ever met your soul mate, not the romance kind, but the soul you keep running into over and over again? What if you met hundreds of years ago, would you recognize each other now?

Sam and Dean find out more than they'd like to know about themselves.

A/N- may take longer to write due to time line research.

Egypt-long, long time ago 

_A smug smile played on her lips; she loved to watch him squirm to be near her. She batted her eyes at him, and knew he couldn't stand there much longer with out having a noticeable problem. A voice broke into her thoughts like a gnat in her ear "Princess Tia" she turned her head to look at the guard, who addressed her. Her eyes were like cat eyes, which frightened a lot of people, but not her favorite guard Cris. She moved from the edge of her chair with ease and put her attention on her personal guard Yzma "Yes Yzma?" the guard was a female guard, but a most capable body guard to the King and Queen's daughter._

_The older woman followed her gaze over to Cris " I would be careful, if I were you, many would be displeased with you" Tia only smiled " Relax Yzma, I know what I'm doing. Now what is it you came to see me on." Yzma motioned for her to follow; she stood up stretched and gracefully walked out of the throne room with her guard. She heard the other throne guards turn to face the doorway, making sure none entered. _

_Yzma smiled as she walked her princess before her parents. Her parents were powerful yet kind towards their people. " Tia, we have word that there is a suitor that has taken great interest in you and we couldn't be happier" as the words flooded her ears nausea filled her stomach. Her thoughts went to Cris, those piercing blue eyes, that smile the bulging muscles, his heavenly brother who taught at a near by school. The more she thought of a fat, gross older than her man touching her, well she fainted dead away. Yzma was in shock, as she went to her princess's side " She didn't even hear the good news yet" The King looked at his older daughter and sighed, always thinking the worst. I will visit her sleeping chambers later and tell her, the good news. Meanwhile the Queen and I will be in our room eating lunch." Yzma bowed and went to fetch some one to help carry the young woman to her room._

_Tia opened her eyes and was relieved to find she was in her own room, the curtains were drawn blocking out the hot sun. He rolled over to her side upon hearing scratching on her door. "Cris, you know you are more than welcome to come in" there was a thud against the door and a scream to accompany it. Tia ran over to the door, placing a heavy rod across the door. She backed away from the door and searched the room for somewhere to hide. Tia went to the window and opened thew curtains, as she looked down, half of the village was being destroyed, her eyes widened as horror as the commoners were being enslaved right before her eyes._

_Backing away from the window, she swore she heard a small voice " Tia " she turned around as saw her sister standing inside her room" Laxis, what are you doing here?" " We have to get out right now, mom and dad are in the tunnels, the throne guards are taking them somewhere safe we, have to leave" her sister, threw armor at her " Put that on just incase and grab you sword hurry". Tia dressed and unsheathed her sword as her sister instructed to do. Laxis, may be the younger one but she was more a war girl, unlike Tia who loved to sit and be ogled all day._

_Tia, followed her sister into the tunnel, Laxis was leading while Tia brought up the rear, she heard an unearthly scream went threw her bones, then she realized it was her sister "What is it? What is wrong?" She pushed her sister out of the way and saw; the enemy lifts his sword, dripping with blood. Her eyes drifted own to the ground, her father was lying on the ground, blood seeping from the wound in his chest. Clearly he was dead. Her hair was holding her mother, looking at her daughter. _

_What happened next was fuzzy, all Tia remembered was being taken back to her room, her personal guard was dead, her father was dead, her sister and mother was to be sold, but the new King, had taken a shining to her. It wasn't that he was unattractive, he killed her father. Tia offered to become his Queen, if she spared her mother and sister. The enemy agreed._

_Months later, while in the garden, well what one could have in the garden, Cris, approached her, Tia looked up and smiled " My Moon" she walked over to him, he had more cuts and bruises than she liked. He looked her over " My Queen, you are more beautiful everyday" she saw the sadness in his eyes as he told her King had gone back on his word and sold her mother and sister. Tia felt the rage build inside of her " I will kill him" Cris lay a gentle hand on her shoulder " No " he tilted her head with his hand and kissed her " I will take care of the King " his kiss deepened, the kiss turned into a flame of desire, that they both gave into. After they both gain control of their breathing, Cris, kissed her once more "I must go, my Queen" Tia smiled sweetly and nodded._

_A moment later the king walked into the small garden area, Tia lifted her sword to make it look like she was sparred with the guard "My King, I did not hear you coming, what a pleasant surprise. The King smiled at her thinking she was finally coming around " Queen Tia, is it just me or are you happy to see me" he asked her standing too close for her own comfort" She shuddered at the thought of him actually touching her, but smiled and purred " My dear, you are the reason I live " the king pleased with her answer leaned in for a kiss" Then why are you taking up with my guards " he hissed in her ear. Tia drew back in fear "Do not worry my Queen, your secret is safe with me, but do not cross me, I have my own affairs as well, so flirt all you want with him, as long as I sire the next prince or princess I don't care." He pulled her roughly behind him back into his palace into their bed chamber "Now, you want to have a sire now" the king only smiled at her " Yes now, before you affair goes to a new level with the guard". Tia thought about her options and looked at the man in front of her as he dropped his robes. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome man, and powerful. She closed her eyes and nodded._

_" Please, call me by my name though" she looked up at him "What makes you think I'll enjoy you that much to call out your name?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow " Oh I think you will my love, and my name is Arik" she glared at him as he held out his hand to her in the bed. Gritting her teeth and taking a deep breath she made it across the room and climbed up onto the bed with him._

_A week later Tia had seen the man that had been avoiding her ever since the night in the small garden "Cris, what pleasant surprise" Cris almost laughed in her face " is it my Queen?" She knew something is wrong " Yes it is, what in the heaven is wrong with you?" Cris started to walk away " don't you walk away from me " she told him " I would never think you it. You want to know what is wrong, I heard that a certain Queen actually lay within the King's embrace, even called out his name" Tia winced " it is true, but he isn't the one I love Cris" he smiled, actually smiled at her " Neither am I " Tia was appalled that he had that thought in his head "Cris, how can you even think that, do you think I want to be his Queen, bear his children?" She reached out to touch him, he pulled away. _

_" Leave him" Cris requested, as he stood closer to her. Tia widened her eyes," You know I can't" " Tia, yes you can, forfeit the Queen title, leave and I will protect you" Panic filled her whole being " Cris, please don't make me choose my people or you" Cris was getting frustrated with her, he grabbed her by her arms " listen to me, what you father was going to tell you was I asked for your hand, it was me that was taken with you, no one else." he loosened his gripe as what he told her sank in. " He said that no one else would make him happier than me as your husband". Tia took a few steps back and looked at the man, who moved heaven and earth for her "I can't go with you", she whispered. He bowed his head "I wish your choice was different " he turned as walked away from her for the first time in her life. As he walked away Tia felt heaviness placed on her shoulders. She wished she had known but she was the Queen and she had to stay with her people to keep them safe. _

_If you listened carefully, you could hear two hearts breaking as each one walked away with separate lives to live. _

**Time Warp**

_Twenty years later-_

_Tia sat at a table filled with friends and family as her youngest son had gotten married. It was a happy day for all, she looked at the empty chair beside her and her heart sunk, after 22 years with the "Evil "King was no longer around. Sava (Oldest) had seen his father strike his mother, he went into a rage and had the guards through him out. After a few days Sava released his father, but told him that if he did it again Sava would have him dethroned. Then ten years of Arik battling his pride took its toll. One morning Tia awoke to find him dead. Her doctor said, he died of old age, she believed him and had a large burial ceremony._

_Sava took over the crown, Tia had stepped down, and she was no young woman any more. Laxis her daughter married a prince farther away and her baby Benik had married a very nice girl from an allied kingdom. Tia looked at the people surrounding her and felt as if was her turn soon to go. _

_That night as the crowd was leaving she said goodnight to her children kissed them all and walked by her to bedchamber. She changed into her nightclothes and walked out onto her balcony, she took a ragged breath and looked out into the darkness. She made a wish on a star and went to her bed. Closing her eyes she knew it was the last time she would see the stars. Sometime during the night Tia's soul left her body content with the life she had lived. She had fallen for the "Evil" king only to find put he wasn't so bad. AS her soul left stars began to fall from the sky marking the death of some one special. There was only one other item that happened. It was when Cris passed away into the night._

_The only person to see was Sava, he knew his mother would go find her true love, he smiled as he went back to his wife. His mother was finally where she was meant to be…_

I will continue this… Can you guess who was Dean? Sam will make small appearances

Should I keep going?- I'm going to anyway …LOL

Time warp warnings


	2. Penny & Marcus & Matthew part 1

Dancing with the souls-2 Penny and Lord Matthew and Marcus Cower

Okay since I liked the other one I'm going ahead with this next one so Blah

Renaissance times in Ireland

"So, I said, Catherine, you can not tell me that Lord Lamar is not as handsome as the Kings son." The sun was shining, the skies were blue, and the horse's coat was as reflective as water. The horse tugged on the cross ties as she brushed his mane "Sir knight please stand still, if you don't how ever will I get to brush you again" the horse snorted at her. Just as she was going to reprimand the stallion, her father came into the stable "Penny, Penny is you in here?" "Over here father, I am brushing Sir Knight" her father smiled as he saw the horse's coat shine like a star.

Mitchell Scott smiled at his daughter; she would be a good groom's woman if there were a need for them. Most horses now where large war horses, not in need of too much grooming. The horse nickered loudly as he approached; he rubbed the horse's nose. Penny looked up at her father and smiled "Morning father, how are you this fine day?" "Aye my favorite employee 'tis a good morning. Your mother wanted me to finish the chores of grooming and wanted to talk to you about somethin." He watched Penny frown, he knew she was a lady at heart but enjoyed the outdoors way too much for a young lass.

Penny dusted her hands off on her dress and headed towards their home. Their house was a nice one, they were not hard up for their money, and Mitchell Scott had always provided for them. He was proud of his other children; as well, Mitchell JR was the one who had come home with an interesting job proposal for his younger sister. There was a new Lord moving into town and he was a widow, with three children. The man had decided to move after his wife died from being attacked by a bear in the woods, or at least that was what the story was. Bear, werewolf, it was all the same.

Mitchell looked at the horse and untied the crossties, when the horse began naying, and freaking out, the horse reared as Mitch turned around. He saw a large animal, with long snout, pointy teeth, and hand like claws. The animal only stood near the horse for a second, trying to decide how to get by it. Then it leapt over the horse, ripped its claws across the shoulder, sending the horse running out of the barn. The animal turned its attention to Mitch, teeth bared, a low growl came out of its body, and it leapt at him with every intention of killing him, when Mitch heard it yelp, getting only one claw across his arm. The animal had an arrow sticking out of it; it turned back around and ran out of the barn, limping with three legs.

Mitchell looked down at his arm, which was bleeding profusely, his eye rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. He never saw a hooded man enter the stable; looking around and bending down to look at the wound on his arm. He picked up the man and carried him up to his house.

Penny had heard the horse freaking out once she was inside her house; her bother made her and her mother stay there while he went out side to check things out. That is when she saw a hooded man carrying her father; she saw her mother run to place was over the coals. Her brother greeted the man, but all the man did was hand over his father and walked away. _How curious _she thought, as her brother came back into the house holding his father, who was waking up "Father, Father Can you hear me, what happened" she questioned. Mitchell, felt a dull throbbing in his arm, which was starting to become very painful, as his son inspected the wound "Oh Father, you'll be fine in time, mother can stitch you up a few weeks of rest and you'll be a new man". Mitchell smiled at his son and gave stern look to Penny "You have to take that job with the new Lord Penny; I couldn't bear to see this happen to you…."

Penny only nodded; her mother had already told her all about the new lord of the land and his offspring she was suppose to watch. She was only 18 years old, almost and old maid but she still did not think she couldn't possible be a nanny just yet. Her mother told her that the new lord was devilishly handsome and witty; she may even like him, but told her that she was just a commoner and that nothing else could take place with out scandal. Penny brushed back her hay colored hair and sighed, wishing she could have had her father's red hair or her mother's freckles but no, she was thin, yellow hair and pale blue eyes.

Penny wondered what happened to Sir Knight, she looked out the window into the moor and smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw the wound on his shoulder, she threw on her shawl and ran outside to the horse's side. Sir Knight's head was down looking at the grass as if was too beautiful to eat. His head jerked up when he heard Penny coming towards him. Penny spoke softly to the horse as she gathered up the ties that hung from his head "Come on boy, its okay I'll get Samuel to fix you up". The horse walked gingerly, trying to keep its weight off the other three legs.

Penny had seen to it that the horse's wounds were taken care of the n checked on the mares in the stable as well. After completely checking on the horses, she returned to the house, where her mother was packing her things. Penny stood in the doorway playing with the lace on her skirt , when her mother turned around "So I can not pack myself ?" her mother looked up at her "Don't sass me darling, I just think that you should go to the new Lord's house as soon as possible " her mother knew how to play the Irish wife very went when it suited her .

Penny only nodded in a agreement " When shall I be leaving , and who is going to ride to the palace to tell the king about the beast attacking " Her mother looked at her daughter and she knew the answer "No one , no one is going to tell the King that a monster will come to his kingdom and slaughter his people? " "Aye, me little potato head, no one would believe us anyway, they'd just say those crazy Irish men are sauced again". Penny looked down at her worn out boots" I guess you are right, When do I leave then" no sooner had the word left her mouth when she heard heavy horse clops coming towards the house " Now I guess then huh?" Her mother hugged her "I'm very proud of you lass, you'll make a fine Nanny" Her father and brother walked her out to the carriage waiting for her, it did take her breath away a little, the horses where well groomed, s black that it was hard to tell the darkness of the night from their coats. The driver stepped down to help her into the carriage. She took one more look at her family before stepping into the carriage and was whisked away.

Scene

Penny Scott sat very nervous in the carriage, she was not a normally nervous person, but traveling from home to a place, she had no idea about and being 18 years old with no suitor, going to become a nanny for a widow's children, was enough to make the Queen nervous. She felt the carriage slow door and then stop. Her heart started to race as she heard a pair of footsteps come towards the door she sat next too. Her eyes were squeezed tight as the door opened " My lady are you in pain" a soft voice asked her , as she opened her eyes she saw that there was two men standing side by side , both giving her concerned looks "No, I was just nervous , is all ,my lords" the two men smiled at her " No no, I'm Matthew and this is my brother Marcus , no need to address us as my lord ." Marcus held his hand out for her to take, she did so too. He helped her out of the carriage, placed her one the ground, and took a good look at her "Now, who might you be""I am Penny Scott, your new nanny". She answered looking at Marcus.

Marcus laughed "Oh no my dear not mine, my brother's Matthew" she looked at the other brother, who was a slight bit shorter than the other was, but just as handsome "We hear, your father in the next mile over was injured in some kind of attack? Is he alright?" The glances between the brothers did not go unnoticed by Penny "Thank you for you concern, but my brother says a man in a dark hooded cape saved him. Just a few gaps in his arm, he should be healed soon".

Matthew studied the young woman and wondered what would make a young woman want to look after his children or for that matter become a nanny at such a young age. When the king of England told him he was getting a nanny, he figured an older woman, but this girl had to be 18 moons old if that. Her hair was as yellow as the sun and she had pale eyes. He smiled to himself she would work out wonderfully.

"I am guessing you'd like to come in and meet my children, they hand be a handful at times, but for the most part are good .come I'll show you the way. Then you can get unpacked ". She nodded and followed the two men, who carefully put her in the middle of themselves, almost as if they were keeping an eye out for something.

Marcus had excused himself of the evening, saying he had a lot of research he had to do. Matthew only shook his head "you have to excuse my brother, always thirsting for knowledge. So, do you mind if I ask you something Penny?" " No sir ,go on ask away" He stopped at the dinning room entrance where there was two children sitting writing something on tablets "Why , would a young woman ,such as yourself , be interested in taking care of a man's deceased wife's children?" He eyed her carefully as she answered him "You see, I am willing to help out my family any way I can and with my father laid up, well I just do what he asked of me. My sister married a noble man and has four children by the time she was 19. I am considered an old maid now ". This brought a laugh out of Matthews throat " Miss, you are not an old maid , if you were thirty I may say you were an old maid , besides who knows , with all the people you are bond to meet know . You might just cause a spark in some of the young bucks I see time to time". He watched pleased with himself as her blushed.

Mathew walked into the dinning room, and sat down next to a young boy " William, see that beautiful young woman over there " the young boy nodded "That is Penny Scott , your new nanny , you take care of her promise?" the small boy grinned ' Yes , father" " good . Gwendolyn." A older looked lass lifted her head up , big green eyes greeted her " That is Penny Scott , you will mind her , not like the last one " " Aye father" she turned her eyes back to the paper she was writing on.

Marcus looked satisfied enough "Good then. Miss Scott comes with me please" she followed him down a long hallway and stopped short of smashing into him "I hope this room meets your taste. I'll have a stem tress visit you in the morning " "Thank you Mathew , it is lovely " "good , my brother and I have business to take care of , you are on duty as of right now. The children go to bed very soon, I'd like you to put them there. They shant give you too much trouble. Good night".

Penny waved as she watched him leave, she look on the bed and say her luggage was already in the room. A fire had been light in the room and food was on a large table across the room. Penny let out the breath that she had been holding ever since the carriage stopped. She went to her window and saw the moon rising in the sky, movement caught her attention, and she affixed her eyes to the figure below. It looked like Marcus. He turned around and looked up; she backed away from the window quickly.

Shaking her head she went to find the children, she found the still in the dinning room, the younger boy looked up at her "Ello Miss Scott, how are ye?" Gwendolyn tried not to laugh. Penny looked at the little boy " I'm very well Master William, now it time for bed , please help me clean up before you go " Gwendolyn looked at the woman " aren't you a bit young to be a Nanny?" Penny smiled at the girl "Yes I am but your father hired me to help take care of you" William " you mean while Uncle Marcus and father go looking for the monster" "William' the little girl chaste her brother.

Penny looked at the boy who turned red; she let it drop for now "No, while your father helps the king rule over our land". The children looked at her wide-eyed "OH" they said in unison. After she had convinced them to change for bed, she sat down in a chair in between them and told them a story about a princess in Ireland. When the story was over the two children were sound asleep. Carefully she walked out of the room, leaving a small candle burning on the wall. She closed the door quietly and made her way to her room.

To be continued … when I get home this afternoon…. This one might be a bit longer than I planned but I'm having fun with it….


	3. Lily, Caroline,&Jonathan, William

Dancing with the souls -3

Jonathan & William Winchester/ Lily & Caroline Davis

I decided to leave chapter two alone and not update it. I liked it the way it was. Now we venture on to the Victorian era…. Let me know if I make any mistake.

Disclaimer- not mine, I'm just messing with them.

" And one, and two, ladies keep those arms up and steady" Mrs. Connelly told the two young ladies in front of her. Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister, who couldn't help but laugh. Mrs. Connelly scowled at them, which threw them into another fit of laughter" Ladies! Please, this is an important class." " Yes, ballroom dancing is so interesting " Lily muttered. Lily sighed as she looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed, thankfully it was almost three o'clock, and school was almost over.

Lily, unlike her sister liked to learn, but ballrooms dancing, she had to agree was not a lot of fun. Alas, they were at this school because they were sent to live with Aunt Sarah Davis. Yep they were unruly young ladies from South Carolina. Now they were attending a young woman's finishing school in New York. Finally the school bell chimed and girls flooded the hallways. Lily and Caroline always walked home; they were not the most well liked girls in the school, being from the south and all.

Outside, the normal circle of women was standing around two young men; lily and Caroline always wondered what the fascination was with the two. Jonathan had been talking to Betty Keller, a sweet, beautiful brunette, when he glanced up and saw two young ladies watching himself and his brother. He smiled at Caroline; she smiled back and walked on by with her sister.

Jonathan nudged his brother, who looked in the same direction " Who are those young woman?" Betty looked in the direction of " Oh those two, are no bodies, just Southern belles who were moved up here". The brothers said goodbye to their fawning females hailed a carriage and were off to find out about the two new girls they had seen.

Lily was lost in her own thoughts, when Caroline broke into them " Lets ask Aunt Sarah about those two" "Why?" Caroline tried to hide the smirk, but lily saw it "Carry, no we were sent here as punishment not to find beaus. Besides Aunt Sarah is more interested in tea and things that go bump in the night" Lily hopped her sister would let it drop. They had to study for an exam in the morning.

Once home lily greeted her aunt with a smile and announced she had to study and retired to her room. Caroline on the other hand offered to join her Aunt for tea. "Caroline, something on your mind, my dear?" Carly smiled she did love her aunt and she always knew when something was going on " Yes, Aunt Sarah, but lily does not want me to bring it up". Sarah smiled at her young niece " Well my dear, you have to tell me know, you've raised my interest." Caroline almost blushed " It has to due with those two young men that all the girls fawn over." Sarah Davis laughed " Ah yes the Winchesters" Caroline was taken back by her Aunt laugh "the Winchester? Who are they?" Aunt Sarah looked at her niece " Jonathan and William are Michael's and Serena's sons, they are bold, brave, charming, cheerful pleasant young men. They have all the woman in town all over them."

Caroline heard what her Aunt said but that didn't answer her question "Who are they?" she knew her Aunt knew something. Sarah picked up her tea cup and a smile played on her face " Why don't you find out?" Caroline looked at her Aunt curiously as she finished her tea "There is a dance going to be held tomorrow night at their home and we are invited." Lily had only heard the last end of the conversation "Invited where?" Caroline's head snapped up like she had done something wrong.

Sarah saw the expression on her niece's face and covered for her " I had the two of you invited to a ball, an old family friend of mine is having one. After dinner I'll have Mr. Jinx take us to a boutique for a ball gown. Now if you'll excuse me I have to retire to my room." The two women sat staring at one another.

Caroline picked up her tea cup and made a face the tea had gone cold "Did you finish the home work?" lily smiled " Yes, I did why?" she studied her sister warily "Good, come on we are going to Lynnette house" lily started to protest " But Aunt Sarah said"… Caroline sighed " I know what Aunt Sarah said and we will back in time to go shopping." Lily watched as her sister grabbed their shawls " Come on, I'm sure Lynnette will be thrilled to see us. She is mom's best friend" lily cringed at the 'mom' name-calling. She hated when Carly called their fine Southern mother 'mom'. Sighing she took the shawl from her hand and followed her sister out of the house.

Sarah watched from her window, as the two girls walked down the busy sidewalk. She was certain, her older nice had suggested they go visit Lynnette, her sister's best friend. Sarah did not mind, it gave her more time to explain to her girls that Jonathan and William were their soul mates " how does one explain that anyway".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n- I've decided ot add more to this one…..

Caroline and lily were sitting on comfortable sofa chairs, a cream color with black paisely pattern. " I'm so thrilled the two of you decide to visit me. What do you want to know?" Lily only sighed she could really care less about the Winchesters, but her sister was the curious one " What do you know about the Winchesters?" Lynnette smiled " The Winchesters" she repeated in a dreamy voice. With a sigh she sat down in a chair and began telling them everything they needed to know about the wealthy family.

An hour later Lynnette had finished her tale, the two sisters stared in awe as to what was said. Lilly looked over at the Grandfather clock "Carly ,we really should get back so we can go shopping with Aunt Sarah. Lynnette thank you for everything". Lynnette waved as the two girls made their way home.

Aunt Sarah had been waiting for them in a carraige " Come on girls, the store closes at 8 pm ". Caroline followed her sister into the carraige. About ten minutes later they were at Cobblestone dress store. Sarah watched as their eyes grew wide. There coming out of the store was Betty Keller with her arms full of parcels. Sarah motioned for them to follow her, carloine grabbed Lily's arm and rushed by Betty. Who gave them a nasty look. Once inside Sarah informed the sales woman her nieces where going to the Winchester ball.

After ,what seemed like forever the girls had decided what dresses they liked. Sarah paid for them and they walked out of the store, where they bumped litterally into Jonathan and William Winchester " Oh , Ladies, we apologize" William said as he helped them pick up their packages. Lily smiled shyily " that is okay , no one was hurt" Jonathan looked at the older woman they were with " Ms. Davis, looking lovely as ever . What brings you and your…" " Nieces" Sarah told him " right, you nieces, doing out this evening?" he raised his eyebrows and glanced around the street". Sarah knew what he meant " Well, Gentlemen. We received an invite to my home about attending a ball tomorrow night. And the girls wanted to go so I took them shoppign . Alas it is getting late ,would you gentlemen follow us home".

William smiled, his brown eyes sparkles "Mr. Davis it would be our pleasure". Jonathan helped Lily and Caroline into the awaiting carriage, while William pulled sarah aside " Father, told us that there are more and more showing up I nthis town. We are going ot have extra people patroling the streets." Sarah only nodded " Well then the two of you should ride home with us". William smiled as he helped the older woman into the carraige , she sniled at them. Jonathan and William rode next to the carriage, while inside Sarah had to indure Carly and lily giggling about the dance tomorrow night.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

the carriage stopped in front of Sarah's house, Carly nad Lily stepped out of the carriage and promptly ran into the house, leaving sarah outside with the winchesters. Before stepping itn othe house she stopped and looked back at the young men " Now ,my girls don't know what your family does and I'l ltell them when I think that they wil lneed to know". The guys smiled "Not a problem" "good now comei nside for some coffee before you start your shift tonight". They followed Sarah into the house where Carly and Lily were waiting for them……

okay now I think it is done…


End file.
